


Second Best.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows, Wish you were here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George thinks Fred would've reckoned it was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best.

They've not slept in the same bed since they went to Hogwarts. He and Fred, they wanted to be as big and strong as Bill and Charlie, not a ponce like Percy. That meant, no more sleeping together. The night before they went to Hogwarts, they laid side by side, holding hands as tight as they could and that was that.

They wouldn't fit in any of their beds now anyway, unless they pushed them together. George lays on his earless side over Fred's bed and tries to recall how that felt. His memory is faulty, but his fingers twitch a little, as if expecting a sudden squeeze. He keeps opening his mouth to say something, anything - Fred would think that this was a great laugh _somehow_ and he has to make the jokes now ('at least he went with a BANG!' 'but he made sure it was a blast, wouldn't you agree?' 'he did like things exploding') but the room is too empty and too full at the same time, and he doesn't think he has enough breath left to talk.

He doesn't move when the door opens, nor when Percy moves carefully through the mess on the floor, standing by the side of Fred's bed. He doesn't scoot when Percy moves behind him, but he stops trying to talk when Percy holds his hand.

It's not the same, but he thinks Fred would've reckoned it was okay.


End file.
